La fessée
by Danacarine
Summary: Walter a empêché Paige de réussir sa dinde. Elle va donc le punir... (Juste après l'épisode 3x09, "Mother Load")


_Voilà ce qui arrive quand les "sous-titreurs" français se laissent aller sur la traduction et promettent une fessée à Walter si la dinde de Paige est ratée... Ça me donne des idées (perverses) ! Que ma BêtaPanda m'oblige à publier (Vilaine !) LOL Je suis désolée... Ou pas ! xD Et les jeunes, revenez lire quand vous serez plus grand, merci xD_

* * *

 **LA FESSEE**

Walter était penché en avant, le nez dans le moteur de sa vieille voiture quand il ressentit une douleur cinglante sur son... postérieur.

Il se releva brusquement et se retourna.

Paige se tenait juste derrière lui, les bras croisés avec un sourire coquin.

Elle aurait pas osé ?!

« Paige ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sa voix était légèrement montée dans les aigus et le sourire de Paige s'élargit.

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à être pratiquement collée à lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il voulait reculer mais il était coincé contre la voiture.

Elle pointa le doigt sur sa poitrine et le martela en lui parlant lentement.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai promis si ma dinde était ratée ? Il est temps de passer à la casserole 197 ! »

Il l'a regarda effrayé, était-elle devenue folle ?

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Paige secoua la tête, cet étrange sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« Allons Walter... Ta mémoire eidétique sait très bien de quoi je parle... »

Walter rougit légèrement. Il se rappelait... Mais il avait toujours cru qu'elle blaguait. Elle n'était pas comme ça, pas Paige... ?

« Enfin Paige, c'était pour rire, nous sommes des adultes! Je... Je t'invite au resto pour me faire pardonner ! »

Paige sourit un peu plus naturellement mais Walter lui trouvait toujours une étrange lueur dans le regard... Il n'aimait pas ça !

« D'accord pour le resto mais je veux le grand jeu ! Resto de luxe, tenue de soirée et balade au clair de lune ! »

Elle se rapprocha encore et là, Walter paniqua complètement. Elle faisait quoi là ? Elle le… vampait ? Qu'était-il arrivé à sa Paige, douce et pas entreprenante ?

« Mais avant ça, retourne-toi, penche-toi en avant et reçois ta punition comme un grand garçon ! »

Elle lui tapota la joue tandis qu'il ouvrait des yeux démesurés et se penchait en arrière le plus loin possible d'elle.

Le sourire de Paige devint machiavélique... Et Walter, plus que de la panique, ressentit de la peur... Son estomac rétrécit.

« Paige... S'il te plait... Arrête... Je... Je... Je comprends pas... »

Elle se colla à lui et murmura à son oreille.

« Mais si tu comprends... Tu as été un vilain garçon et je vais te punir ! »

Elle recula légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans son regard totalement affolé.

« Si tu es gentil, je serai clémente, mais si tu continues, je pourrai éventuellement attendre le moment où nos amis arrivent... Ils seraient plutôt... Surpris! Et ton pantalon pourrait bien y passer ! »

Le cerveau de Walter réfléchit à 1000 à l'heure, comme jamais auparavant, tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne voyait plus d'issue possible… Mieux valait en finir vite… Il ferma les yeux et se retourna sans un mot.

Paige avait gagné ! Elle hésita un instant… Allait-elle trop loin ? Elle se mordit la lèvre… Elle se sentait bizarrement volcanique en ce moment, merci Veronica d'avoir refait surface, mais surtout, elle en avait marre.

Marre que rien ne bouge avec l'idiot qui attendait sa fessée, le postérieur tendu vers elle. Elle avait essayé la manière douce, il n'avait pas bronché. Peut-être que la manière forte le réveillerait ? Elle retrouva son sourire sournois. Au moins, elle s'amusait… Et pour tout dire, elle se sentait excitée.

Elle asséna rapidement une dizaine de claque sonore sur le derrière de Walter qui ne pipât mot. Elle se permit même une légère caresse quand elle eut fini. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas et rougit fortement en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Eh bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse par ici ! »

Paige et Walter sursautèrent en même temps et se retournèrent. Toby était là, un sourire goguenard sur la figure. Dire que les deux pris en flagrant délit pâlirent est un euphémisme. Il rigola de les voir si gênés.

« C'est rien les enfants ! Ça fait plaisir que vous vous soyez enfin décidés ! »

Walter fronça les sourcils.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Paige, qui avait bien saisi les paroles de Toby, répondit.

« Il pense qu'on est ensemble… »

La colère et l'amertume refirent surface et effacèrent toute trace de culpabilité chez Paige. Elle décida tout simplement de les planter là. Elle fonça droit vers la porte, ne se retournant qu'au dernier moment en pointant Walter du doigt.

« Tu me dois encore un resto et t'as intérêt à assurer ! »

Toby leva un sourcil, surpris.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour la mettre dans cet état ? »

Walter le regarda, totalement perdu… Depuis trente minutes, il avait l'impression de vivre dans une dimension parallèle.

« Je… Sais absolument pas ce qu'il lui arrive… »

Toby poussa son ami vers le canapé, s'y laissa tomber et tapota la place à cote de lui.

« Vas y, raconte à tonton Toby ce qui s'est passé ! Et n'oublie aucun détail ! »

Walter n'aimait pas le plaisir évident que prenait le Doc à cette situation mais il avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Il s'assit avec délicatesse en grimaçant, arrachant un rire à Toby. Le regard noir qu'il reçut en retour le calma aussitôt.

Walter fit un récit détaillé de la dernière demi-heure surnaturelle qu'il venait de traverser. Quand il eut terminé, il se passa une langue nerveuse sur les lèvres, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Toby et baissa les yeux.

Toby n'était pas un génie du comportement pour rien. Il vit bien que Walter avait gardé quelque chose pour lui.

« Walter… Tu peux tout me dire… Je ne répèterai rien à personne, promis. Y'a juste nous deux… Je t'écoute. »

Le leader de Scorpion prit une grande inspiration et décida de se confier à son ami, d'une voix hésitante.

« Je… Ça m'a… Euh… Troublé… »

Un nouvel éclat de rire accueillit son aveu et Walter se renfrognât aussitôt. Il commença à se lever en bougonnant.

« C'est bon, laisse tomber. Je savais que j'aurais rien du te dire ! »

Toby le rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

« Excuse-moi Walter, mais c'est parce que… Comment dire ? C'était le but ! »

Walter écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Toby sourit.

« Ton trouble… Ou pour être tout à fait clair, ton excitation… C'est ce que voulait Paige ! Et c'est une réaction parfaitement normale… Finalement, bonne nouvelle Walt ! Tu es un homme comme les autres ! »

W parut plus perdu encore et ne releva même pas la pique…

« Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? »

Toby rigola doucement en tapotant l'épaule de son copain.

« Oh Wally… Tu as encore tellement à apprendre… »

A ce moment-là, Happy débarqua au Garage et interrogea Toby en apercevant Walter en plein désarroi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

Avant même que Walter ait pu l'en empêcher, Toby répondit :

« Walt a reçu sa première fessée ! »

Happy sourit en s'installant devant son établi.

« Ahh ! Dineen a enfin pris les choses en main, il était temps ! »

Un long gémissement s'échappa du fond du canapé où Walter s'était laissé tomber, la tête enfoncée dans un coussin…

« Toby ! »


End file.
